You Had Your Chance
by StoryAtTheBottomOfTheBottle
Summary: Set in Spirit Bound when Dimitri says to Rose 'love fades. Mine has.'  When Rose starts crying who will be the one to comfort her? And what happens when Dimitri can't keep his love a secret from Rose any longer. but will he get the chance to tell her? R
1. Chapter 1

****IMPORTANT****

**Sorry this chapter is so short. The next chapters will be longer, we are just starting the story off.**

**Blurb.**

**It's set in Spirit Bound when Dimitri says to Rose 'love fades. Mine has.' This is what we think should happen instead. **

**When Rose starts crying who will be the one to comfort her? And what happens when Dimitri can't keep his love a secret from Rose any longer.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot...she also own Dimitri **

Chapter 1

"_This isn't over. I won't give up on you."_

"_I've given up on you," he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has."_

**(Our story starts here)**

**RPOV**

Before I could stop, tears started to run down my cheeks. It would have hurt less if he had just punched me, I felt my heart freeze. I looked down at the floor of the church hoping that Dimitri wouldn't see my tears, I didn't want him to see me weak. But Dimitri knows me too well, "Roza..."

I felt his calloused hand rest on my shoulder, only to make more tears fall. "Look at me." He ordered in his guardian voice. Even though he was no longer my mentor I automatically obeyed. I looked up. His face was emotionless, his guardian mask back in place. "Ro-" I didn't let him finish, he just going to tell me how he doesn't love me, that's all he ever says. I sprinted past him, toward the closest exit from the church.

I ran out the door not caring about the attention I was bringing to myself. Once I was outside the church I stopped running. I knew Dimitri wouldn't come after me, he had promised Reece **(he is the one who was trying to prove Dimitri was still Strigoi)** that he would go to church and it would look bad if he came running out. But he obviously forgot about his promise because when I looked up he was walking out the large wooden doors of the church. He started to look around himself and when his deep brown eyes rested on me, he turned in my direction and began to walk towards me.

_Oh. Shit._

I started to run towards the back of the church, if I'm fast enough he won't be able to see me. But, just as I rounded the corner of the church I felt his long fingers lace around the top of my arm, pulling me to a sudden stop. I started thrashing my arm about trying to break his hold on me. I already knew this would end badly, but I didn't care I just had to get away from him. After all the times he had rejected me it had finally sunk in. He didn't love me. He has no right to be in my life anymore.

**DPOV**

"Love fades. Mine has" I told her trying to compose my voice. Roza looked down at the ground. I could see her body start to shake, I know she's crying. I wish I could put my arms around her and comfort her but I know it's better for her this way.

"Roza..." I put my hand on her shoulder. It was all I could do. I had no idea what do say, I was desperately trying to think of a way to tell her that we can't be together but I still love her and I need her in my life, to see her every day. I needed to see her face, to look into her beautiful brown eyes. I needed to know what she was thinking. If she only looked at me I would know.

"Look at me" I tried to say softly, but it came out as a command. She instantly looked up at me. Her eyes were already going red and puffy. Sadness, anger, rejection and pain, I saw it instantly on her face. I couldn't stand seeing my Roza like this. I quickly pulled on my guardian mask, trying not to show my feelings for her.

The hell with it! I love her. And with that I decided to tell her how I truly felt. "Ro-" but she cut me off.

**RPOV**

"Get off me!" I yelled at him, being careful not to make eye contact. He only made his grip stronger.

"Roza, please just let me expl-" Dimitri said softy to me, obviously trying to calm me down. But I wasn't having any of that.

"Just get the fuck out of my life Dimitri! I've had enough of you ruining it." I cut him off mid sentence.

"ROSE!" That_. _Shut me up.

"Just let me explain." His voice was now quieter. "No." Why should I give him a chance? He doesn't deserve it. With that I turned and started to walk away leaving soul behind with him.

"Please?" he choked out in a whisper, if it wasn't for my advanced hearing I wouldn't of herd him and Dimitri Belikov would have left my life forever that day.

**So there it is tell us what you think. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMGosh! It's been AGESSSSSD! I'm so sorry this story hasn't been UDed in ages, I could come up with a million reasons why but you're probably already bored with this. Anyway I just have to say, I had the weirdest day today! I was watching the school production and this guy come right up to my face and sings to me. I was so embarrassing! SO anyway this is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Okay! I suck at these so this one counts for the rest of my story. I do not own Vampire Academy *sniffle* or Rose Hathaway *blinks back tears* or Christian Ozera *sobs* or...Dimitri Belikov *bursts out crying***

**Enjoy!**

**RPOV**

I took in a deep rugged breath as more tears fell, my legs had frozen on the spot. Dimitri has never sounded so vulnerable, it hurt me to hear him so broken and I know it will hurt more when I turn around. And it did. His face was all crumpled with pain, he was shaking and his eyes were glistening with tears.

I hugged myself as to keep myself together, I'll say it again, he's _never _been so vulnerable. "Okay" it was barely a whisper but it was enough for him to start his desperate explanation. "Roza...Rose" he corrected himself "I love you" he too was whispering, but seriously. _He _loves _me_._ Come on! _I'm not stupid! I might do some things without thinking and might has a few bad marks on my record but thinking I'll believe him! That's an insult!

I looked up at him, directly into his beautiful brown eyes that were still rimmed with tears. "Bullshit" I stated simply. That's all it took from me. The tears started to fall down his cheeks, it was the first time I've ever seen Dimitri Belikov cry. **(When Lissa turned Dimitri back he did not cry!) **"It's true" Argh! When will he stop? "Oh come on Dimitri! I'm not as stupid as you think I am. You don't love me. What happen to _love fades_?" I spat coldly at him. He flinched, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers. He took a deep breath, "I lied. I said that because I can't forgive myself" he opened his eyes, looking directly into mine. "I love you Rose, but I hurt you so much, and for that I can't forgive myself. And I will never be able to take back what I did" I knew it was the truth, I don't know how but I just did. "Fine, I believe you." He let out a small sigh of relief, not so fast comrade! "But it's not enough. I take back what I said before." I took a moment to collect my thoughts, "I have given up on you, on us."

His face crumpled again with more pain in it than before, more tears streaked his cheeks as his knees gave way and he fell to the ground. Just looking at him was enough to break my heart for the second time today. But I can't just let him back in to my heart, it's too risky.

"HE'S DOWN GET THE GIRL" the voice echoed around the trees. I spun around to see guardians coming from every angle. The first thing to catch my eye was the red button on their collar, royal guardians. In all the thought going around I didn't even hear Dimitri yelling at me to run I only notices his yell when I was kicked in the gut by a guardian. Aren't we on the same team? Another guardian kicked me in that back of the knee in attempt to trip me. Obviously not.

Well then.

Bring it bitches!

I whipped around smacking the guy who had tried to trip me in the face then jabbing him just in the ribs probably breaking some. I quickly glanced up at Dimitri who was being pushed into the ground by four guardians while he struggled to get up. I turned to a female guardian about to swing a punch in the direction of my face. I quickly ducked under her arm while I grabbed her ponytail. I slammed my palm upwards, just below her chin, pushing her head backwards as I kneed her in the stomach. I ran past the third guardian while jumping over another guardians's leg. When I got to Dimitri he looked barley conscious. I pulled one of the guardians off him using the element of surprise quickly knocking him out with a right-hook to the temple. Now the others were alert of me and I had six or more guardians on my tail. I pick up I nice solid bit of wood off the ground, whacking one guy in the head and stabbing another in the stomach like I would with a stake, luckily it didn't get deep enough to damage organs. Only two guardians were needed to hold Dimitri down now that he was so hurt, one gave him a solid blow to the head knocking him unconscious while the other punched him just under the ribs causing him to come back to consciousness spewing up a heap of blood. I screamed at the top of my lungs scared for his health. That small distraction caused me to be hit hard in the back then in the head as I fell to the ground. "Stupid bitch" I heard one of the guardians mutter as I slowly fell unconscious.

I woke up to a throbbing headache. I lifted my hand and felt what I'm guessing to be dry blood in my hair. I rolled over and groaned as pain shot up my back. I slowly sat up letting my eyes adjust to the darkness, once my damphir senses kick in I looked around to see where I was. This defiantly wasn't the infirmary. I looked around again it was...the prison cell! What the heck did I do! Oh right, probably take down six royal guardians. But they attached me first! What mess am I in now? I stood up off the stone floor walking up to the metal bars. I don't like this place, then again who would?

"Let me out! What did I do?" I screamed listening to it echo around my cell. "She's awake, get Reece" a voice called out. Why Reece! I hate that tosser, he such a stuck up ass. A few minutes later I could hear two pairs of footsteps echoing down the hall. Here he comes...

Reece appeared with a folded up piece of paper. He cleared his throat and unfolder the paper.

"_Rosemarie Hathaway" _he said in a high voice looking at me and cocking his head sideways. "You have been arrested for murder of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov" "what!" did I hear him correctly? "Hush child" he said holding up a hand as to silence me, I gritted my teeth "fuck you!" that earned a disapproving look, I gave him a plastic smile "_normally _you would go to trial to see if the death penalty will have to apply, but obviously you are a threat to the Moroi community, and you are also feral and horribly rude, the council has decided to skip your trial and give you an immediate death sentence. Rosemarie Hathaway, you have sixteen days till your death ceremony." He smiled at me rolling up the paper and handing it to a guardian. "Are you fucking serious?" I yelled at him I can't believe it! I will never get to live my life! I will die at the age of 18. "Language child, visiting hours are between 10am and 4pm. **(human time)** The sun will be up then and it won't cause any problems with any Guardian's or Moroi's jobs." I glared at him and his greasy face. "I want to see Dimitri." I stated. "Very well child" he sighed nodding to the guardian next to him. The Guardian took me out of my cell leading me to the cell next door, shoving me in and telling me he'll come back in three hours.

I had forgotten about the pain in my back, It was only a dull ache now, I'm sure Dimitri will have worse. I looked around the room. I found Dimitri dumped on the floor all bloody and bruised. He was still unconscious so I settled to sitting next to him cleaning his cut and bruises with the bucket of water and rag that was in the corner of his room. Even though I am mad at him and always will be I still love him deep down, I just hope he wakes up.

**Hey guys! I'm gonna have to end it there. Sorry it's taken so long to UD (more than a month) but hey there it was! Please, please, PLEASE review I really want to know what you think and if I should continue. Also any ideas would be great! REVIEW! **


End file.
